Fire Emblem Awakening: Shall we name it?
by Yanase
Summary: "LIZ! Get back here this instant!" Wood jumped to the side as Rufure dashed by and stared after his mother wide-eyed, "W-wait, Mother." Shaking it off he frowned and crossed his arms totally ignoring the fact that his mother was in a prank war with Rufure, "I'd braced for an insufficiently astonishing name, but this is worse than I'd feared!" Every weapon needed a name!
1. SUPPORT C

**Yuri: **Alright here is my version of Liz and Wood's supports. I hope it is alright. I recently got Liz with Kellam for the first time and it is actually pretty cute. I hope you all will enjoy this...I have love this mother and son relationship~

Also BTW...I know the title sucks...anyone got a better name?

* * *

**SUPPORT C**

Wood gave a small sigh as he wandered around the camp site. Where was his mother? He had to ask her something important! Of course he couldn't find his father Kellam anywhere but then again his father was a master at stealth. Scanning the area once again Wood gave a bright grin as he spotted his mother and dashed towards her, "There's something I need to know, Mother."

Liz jumped a bit before turning with wide-eyes to look up at her son, "And what's that?" jeez Wood just popped out of nowhere and the frog she was about to catch got away. Boo. She wanted to prank Rufure. He was amusing when pranked.

Wood simply raised an eyebrow in question to his mother's silly grin, clearing his throat he took on a serious tone, "The name of your weapon."

Now Liz felt her brows furrow as she crossed her arms under her chest, head cocked to the left a bit she wondered if he was joking but a long stare made it clear that her son was not joking. Oh Lucina was right…her son was eccentric but in an endearing way, "My weapon?" reaching out she tugged her son's sleeve, "Why?" yes why? Why should her staff have a name? They break so easily…

"What manner of son would I be not to know the name which guards his mother?!" Wood's tone held an air of curiosity as his gaze was meant to be piercing but he had a feeling it wasn't due to his mother's giggles, "Teach me so I may whisper its sobriquet in prayer and keep you ever safe."

Sometimes Wood was so hard to understand but after mulling around what he has said it hit her and she clasped her hands together in front of her person, lips spread in a wide smile and her eyes closed, "Oh, you meant _**THAT **_sort of name."

"….Hmm?"

"That Holy Slayer, Saintly Dragon blah-blah kinda stuff you're always talking about." Gosh her son was so adorable! "I was wondering if you really didn't know the word "Staff"! Hee, hee!"

Wood of course stared at his mother as he rubbed the back of his neck, "…I'm pretty sure I should be offended by both of those statements." He honestly did feel like he should have been offended but he knew his mother meant it innocently after all she was his beloved mother, "But yes, that sort of name! What is it?"

"It doesn't have one."

"You've granted it no name?!"

Opening her eyes, locking her hands in the small of her back Liz raised an eyebrow, "Right. I mean, why bother?" seriously? Why bother? Did Wood really have a good reason for this?

"MOTHER!" of course he ignored how high his mother had jumped or that he gained the attention of his uncle Chrom and godfather Rufure, "A name confers a soul unto tan inanimate object and grants it power! It transforms a mere tool into a divine instrument possessed of limitless potential!"

Liz gave a small giggle as she bent down and picked up the frog that came near her, ignoring the shiver of disgust before she began to pout at her son, "See? There's the blah-blah stuff I was talking about…" tossing the frog right at Rufure, Liz giggled as it landed on the Grandmaster's hood and crawled into his coat causing him to freak out and her big brother to chase after the spazzing tactician. Sighing a bit she turned to her son, "I'll give it some thought, alright?" the spark to Wood's eyes made her smile a bit. Anything to make her son happy but how to go about this? Turning she began to wave, "But not now I've got to be going. Bye!" and like that Liz ran off just as Rufure came dashing towards her with a bucket full of mud.

"LIZ! Get back here this instant!"

Wood jumped to the side as Rufure dashed by and stared after his mother wide-eyed, "W-wait, Mother." Shaking it off he frowned and crossed his arms totally ignoring the fact that his mother was in a prank war with Rufure, "I'd braced for an insufficiently astonishing name, but this is worse than I'd feared!" nodding he started off, "This may require drastic measures for her own good…"

* * *

Morgan gave a puzzled glance towards her best friend as he began to mutter to himself. Okay? What had Wood gotten so worked up about? Glancing towards her boyfriend the prince of Ylisse the aspiring tactician tugged his sleeve, "Azure? Why is Wood being silly?"

Azure paused his conversation with his elder sister Lucina before glancing down at Morgan, "Ah? Indeed he is acting childish once more—ouch! Lucina…." Whining a bit the Prince of Ylisse rubbed his head as he pouted at his sister.

"Azure honestly…Wood is our cousin even if he is a bit…eccentric." Lucina turned towards Morgan who she knew would be her sister in law soon, "Come on, Morgan." With that she took the small petite hand of the youngest girl of the army and tugged her off.

Morgan glanced back at Azure who looked stunned giving a small wave she followed Lucina but not before hearing Wood shout at Azure and then her boyfriend being dragged away. Giggling a bit she shared a smile with Lucina. Boys were so weird.

* * *

**Yuri's Corner**

Okay so here it is. Like I said above...hope it is alright. Please R & R. And I plan to update this tomorrow if possible.

Okay anyways...this is going by the Japanese names of course. I mean I love some of the names better than the english verions after all. So yes. I'll be going by the Japanese names.


	2. SUPPORT B

**Yuri: ** Alright so ...I finally have updated this! Now then...um...let's see...I'm totally going to continue this and well try and finish this tomorrow. With the "My take Supports" I wanted to try and do an update once a day since there are only THREE supports total unless you add S for the marriage one...so uh here we go!

* * *

**SUPPORT B**

Wood had been wandering around the Sheppard's Barracks for the last six hours. They had returned after a week trip towards Donnel's home town due to various reasons. Man for an island village it sure was nice…and now he is off track! Right! Mother! Finding mother! Oh hey there she was, "Ah, there you are!" pausing a bit Wood blinked a bit as he saw his father Kellam talking with his mother and Rufure.

Liz blinked a bit before glancing over at her son with a curious smile, "Were you looking for me, honey?" turning a bit she noticed her husband and Rufure swiftly leave. Oh jeez they totally ditched her—holy moley! That was a big pile of paper!

"Here, have a look at these."

Giving a cheerful smile Liz took the papers from her son with a small oof, "Wozers! This is quite a list! Okay, lemme see…" of course the young yet to be married princess of Ylisse were happy her son was so thoughtful but this was…just wow! " "Gryphonsbane Edge.", "Fell Ballista.", "Staff of Deep hurting."" There were a few things wrong with those names…more so with the staff…staffs weren't made for hurting—well she could smack someone hard on the head with it, "…Wood, this list goes on for 20 pages!"

"Twenty-six. And if you don't find one you like, I can always whip up more." Wood spoke proudly as he placed his hands upon his hips, puffing his chest out proudly with a grin.

"Choose them for what?" Liz cocked her head to the side, brows furrowed a bit as she glanced from her son to the heavy stack of papers in her hands, "What am I even looking at here?" she had a feeling she was totally forgetting something…

Wood faltered just for a split second almost falling over before righting himself, "Names!" Man his mom actually forgot already!? Then again it…was a while since that conversation they had. "…Er, for your armament." Of course he shuffled his foot a bit as he peered down at his mother.

Sweating a tiny bit Liz's smile drooped slightly, "What? Don't you think these are a little overblown for a run-of-the-mill weapon?!" seriously! Her staffs went quick with the way Chrom went about bashing things! Heck some even went poof just 'cuz her stupid brother smashed walls during training! Heck…even Lucina was doing it now!

"There's nothing run of the mill about it!" The staffs his mother used saved lives and protected herself from attacks even if it was just blocking! "At the point that it's _**YOU **_wielding it, a weapon deserves a name no less grand!"

Sighing a bit Liz slowly held the thick pile of paper to her chest, "Hmm, yeah." A small nod was given, her pig tails bobbing with her movements, "I think I'll pass."

Wood froze for a moment as his eyes slowly began to widen as his mother held his hard work right back to him, "Huh?"

"These just aren't me." With that Liz shoved the piles of paperwork back towards her son with a sigh waiting until he actually took it from her hands.

"But without a name, your weapon will forever remain some mundane object!" Wood held the names he worked so hard on for his mother in his hands, grasping it tightly that the pages crinkled a bit, "How can I rely on a mere tool to keep you safe in the heat of battle?" he wanted his mother to be safe! Now he wasn't a mama's boy like Brady was but…his mother's smile always brightened everyone back in the future.

Liz felt her heart throb with joy as she let her eyes slide shut; a sweet loving smile was now on her lips as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest, "AWWW!"

"Wh-what? What did I say?"

"Oh, Wood, you sweet boy!" with that Liz practically glomped her son, arms around his neck as her feet dangled off the stone floors of the barracks, "Let mama give you a hug!"

Of course this made Wood yelp, drop the paperwork and hold his mother around the waist ignoring the sniggering coming from Azure who had just walked in hand-in-hand with Morgan who was watching with a wide smile, "Waugh! L-Let go!" he began to tug at his mother. Man she had a strong grip! "You're choking me!"

"Aww, I had it wrong this whole time. You were just worried about me, weren't you?" Liz gave her son a big wet smooch on his cheek ignoring his whining, "That's my boy! You are just the sweetest son in the world!" with that she gave him another long wet smooch to the cheek, her grip tightening.

"S-Still…choking…"

With that Liz loosened her grip a bit, "All right. Wood, I'll do it! I'll think up a name!"

"But I've already come up with a whole list here…"

With that Liz let go and practically dashed out of the study, "Whoops! I almost forgot that Chrom asked me to come see him." Turning she waved a bit as she dashed out the door, "You be good now, honey! And thanks again!"

Wood gaped a bit as he rubbed his neck, "Mother, wait!" shoulders slumping a bit he gave a soft sigh, "Honestly, she never listens. It's like she's off in her own little fantasy world!" he began to shake his head, "Hard to believe we're related…"

"My, my…it seems your mother is indeed good at escaping." Azure spoke with a giant smile at his best friend and cousin, a swagger in his step as he tugged Morgan along with him. Tilting his head a bit he glanced after his aunt, "Aunt Liz sure is…amazing."

Morgan glanced between the two with a curious expression. She was the youngest out of all the future children after all, "Um…you know Wood." She gave a grin that could match Azure's as she spoke these next words, "Staffs can't hurt people really unless you use it to smack or trip."

Azure burst into laughter as he held Morgan tightly to his chest, chin resting upon her blond locks, "Hah! She has you there Wood!"

Wood gave a withering stare to his two best friends, "Oh shush!" huffing a bit he crossed his arms before he gave a smirk, "Brady is stalking over with Lucina."

Morgan and Azure went stiff before sharing a look and taking off, "BYE!" their combined shout echoed in the library as they fled out the second exist with their siblings hot on their heels.

Wood rolled his eyes as he began to pick up the fallen papers, "…And they call me eccentric…jeez." A determined nod was given as he held the papers to his chest and dashed off, "Mother! Come back!" he had to get his mother to look at all these names!

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

As you may know or just figured out ...I tend to write in a different way. My friend says because I RP to much now para style ...my style in writing changed a bit. Well anyways those aren't thoughts since when I do intend to make thoughts I will put them in ' ' just how talking is of course in " " so hope that helps.

Now then since I have to replay the whole game since I didn't know my brother borrowed my DS, erased the FEA DL I have on my SD card to buy fricken Shin Megami Tensei Soul Hackers which was fun for a bit when I played it till it got stupid and I erased it to redownload FEA. Now I need to unlock every support again like I have said Yay.

But um I hope I wont get distracted. I just bought **The Legend of Zelda Oracle of Ages & Seasons **on the Nintendo N3DS Estore which will only be available until 6/9 so if you want it get it! Each is only 4.99$! Also the new animal crossing game comes out soon! Woo!

Oh and I'm going to Hawaii on the 2nd for a week. I'll try to update if i can...


	3. SUPPORT A

**Yuri: **Okay so here is the finaly my take on Liz and Wood's SUPORTS! Yay! Again for those just tuning into this and reading...I prefer SOME CHARACTERS JAPANESE NAMES TO THEIR ENGLISH VARIATIONS. All the Children I prefer their Japanese names Better. For Avatar...I prever Rufure over Robin and as for Morgan...I prefer Morgan since Mark is used for the tactiction inf Rekka no Ken. That is how my brain logic works.

* * *

**SUPPORT A**

Liz had been looking for her son all day and when she finally found him she called out in a cheery voice, "Hey! Wood!" waving her hand franticly she dashed up to her son who stood atop of Anna's wagon.

Wood having heard his mother's call paused his writing before glancing around for the source, "Huh?" finally pin-pointing his mother he raised an eyebrow, "Yes, mother?" why was she in such a rush?

"Ta-daaaaah!"

Wood blinked slowly as his mother held out a Recover staff to him. Okay? What? Cocking his head slightly to the right he decided to wait for his mother to elaborate. Man she looked like a puppy right now.

"I've got it! I picked one!"

"One…what?"

A wink was thrown at her son, "A name! For my weapon!" grasping her staff tightly with her petite hands Liz gave a giggle. She could not wait for her son's reaction. This was going to be her first try at teaching her son a lesson of sorts! Oh how cute…Wood was glowing!

"Ah, right!" Nodding with a happy grin, Wood motioned to his mother, "Well, let's hear it!" It must be a magnificent name! A name worthy of the staff that healed all and protected his mother—wait…how come they the healers could not heal themselves—no, no. Keep focused. Clearing his throat he jumped down from the wagon, "No doubt it joins your quiet grace with your fiery strength and iron resolve!"

"Wood!"

"Yes?"

"No, that's the name."

…

"Wood."

"Mother, that's _**MY **_name."

Liz gave a small _**mmhmm**_ as she gave a happy eye-smile, "I know, silly! It's the name of that which I value most in the whole wide world!" hugging the staff tightly she did not open her eyes as she wiggled on the spot, "What better name could there be?"

Wood began to sweat a bit unsure how he should take this. Was his mother…not all there right now? Did Sully cook? "Yes, but won't that get a little…" trailing off for a moment Wood tried to find the right words before settling on his next sentence, "I don't know, confusing?" with a sigh he placed his large hands on his mother's small shoulders, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Huh?" Liz peered up at Wood with a small pouty smile, "Awww…" well if she did have to name a weapon she would of course name it after her son but…he looked so confused right now it was adorable.

"Try to focus!" Wood frowned a bit as he stared down his mother, "If you would draw out your weapon's full potential, it's name needs more…" letting his mother's shoulders go he began to move his hands in a circle before swishing them around, "oomph." Yes. Its needs oompf.

Liz began to pout as she crossed her arms stubbornly; the staff still held tightly in her arms, "I think wood has _**PLEANTY **_of oompf! It's got oompf up to _**HERE!**_ It's…" it then hit her like a ton of bricks and Liz gaped at her son, "Wait a minute! Are you saying you don't like your name?!" wow was that her voice? Chrom was right…it did reach annoying heights.

Panic mode was on now as Wood shook his head wildly and waved his arms about, "No, no, I'm not saying that at all…" Gods the female species were a terrifying thing.

Sniggling a bit Liz began to rub her eyes as she pouted the staff falling, "F-fine, then! Fine! Just tear my heart out and stomp on it, why don't you?" ooooh she was so good at this guilt thing. Taking lessons from Emm was really paying off. Looking to the side, eyes getting a bit red as her bottom lip jutted out in a small tremble, "Imagine, a son rejecting the name his mom poured her heart and soul into choosing!"

Wood reached out and took his mother's hands into his own, "No, mother, would you _**PLEASE **_just listen?" he was starting to feel really bad but also really annoyed. His mother was taking this the wrong way!

"Ha-ha!" Liz suddenly gave a laugh and smile at her son, "Well, fine, then. Call yourself whatever you like. I'll get _**THIS **_Wood to protect me." With a small hum Liz felt a bit giddy, "_**THIS **_Wood will never turn on me. _**THIS **_Wood will never leave my side!" Eyes snapping open she gave Wood a stern look mixed with a pout, "Even if it snaps in half!

"**AUGH, STOP!" **A shudder ran up and down his spin as he jerked his hands away from his mother's, "Don't even _**TALK **_about a weapon named after me breaking!" That was a terrifying thought! More so his mother said it with such a serious pout! Terrifying! "Look, I'll protect you, okay? I promise." He gave Liz a begging look, "Now just, _**PLEASE **_stop."

Liz gave a cheer as she bent down to grab her staff, "Hey thanks!" turning she reached up and patted Wood on the head, "You will?! Oh, that's so sweet, honey! C'mere, you!" with that she jerked Wood down into a tight hug.

Gasping a bit for breath Wood's eyes went wide, fingers twitching, "Gah, just p-please stop…hugging…to tight…" another wheeze and he saw stars for a moment, "C-can't…breathe…"

"All right, well, if you insist, I'll stop trying to name my weapon, then. Tee hee." Loosening her grip just a tiny bit Liz gave a slight smirk to her son, "There's no need, now that I have you to protect me! Isn't that right, dear?"

"Why do I feel like I've just been had…?"

"I would never dream of it, sweetheart. And I promise I'll be right there to rescue you when you're in trouble too. We don't need fancy names or divine power, Son, we just need each other." With that said Liz gave her son a kiss to the cheek and skipped off.

"…It seems aunt Liz got you there."

Wood turned to find Azure standing there with a smile, "I forgot just how…freighting mother can be." Sighing slightly he stared after his mother with a loving smile only to groan as she started another prank war with Rufure, "Oh jeez…" a small grimace was given as Rufure had stolen one of Gaia's pies and instead of hitting Liz it hit Chrom.

Azure gave a small snort as he tried not to laugh as his father got involved in the little fight which turned into a full out food war, "Oh my…it seems "Wood" just broke."

Wood gave a twitch as he turned to glare at his cousin, "Azure!" Honestly! How can he be so…so—did he just get a cup-cake to the face?! Oh it was so on! With that Wood dashed after his laughing cousin. It was SO ON!

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Whelp that is it. Next up is to finish Shinshia and Morgan's Supports...need to do B, A, and S! I find those two adorable! Not as adorable as Morgan and Lucina or Rufure and Lucina though...but I also like Morgan and Lucina as siblings...derp.


End file.
